


Change of Mind

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet sometimes isn't good at keeping to his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalyptic).



> Another one for Anx, seeing as she's given me a quarter of a million wonderful prompts to experiment with in my free time. This one involved _Ratchet, Lockdown and breaking oaths._

Ratchet had promised himself that he’d never hurt anybody. He could be stubborn until the day he offlined or defend himself, but being the force to initiate a confrontation was out of the question. He abhorred violence and becoming a field medic enforced his thoughts on the matter. He’d seen too many gruesome things on the battlefield to feel compelled to add to it himself. Instead, he put his best efforts towards helping others and applying his strengths and intelligence to healing the wounded.

That all changed when Lockdown came barreling onto the scene.

Bounty hunters don’t believe in factions or whether intentions are good or bad. They just take what they want and give at the right asking price, not caring who they destroy or harm in the process. And Lockdown had proved himself more than capable demonstrating the aforementioned and showing off just how little he thought of those outside himself, effectively proving how trained he was at his job.

Lying there, as helpless as it got in situations like this, on the other’s perverted version of a medical table, Ratchet had a decision to make. He could just sit there like a useless lump and let Lockdown dissect Arcee’s CPU like a twisted, Autobot Academy science project, or he could do something about it. That decision remained the most difficult one he had ever been forced to make.

He didn’t like thinking back on the events that followed his choice of actions, because of how much went wrong in such a short span of time. During his struggles over the EMP generator, the resulting shock…hadn’t exactly been an accident. Lockdown had activated it unknowingly and, purposely, Ratchet had not moved to stop it, wanting to blast it at full power and to hurt the bounty hunter, to put a very _permanent_ stop to his violent ways. The concept of desiring to see someone else suffer had been foreign to him up to that point in his life.

Years later, the sacrifice of his humanity and one intelligence officer’s personality would plague him. That was, until an opportunity for revenge surfaced. He’d already broken his vow once, so what was a second time?

-Fin-


End file.
